Unpredictable Turn of Events
by CrackerjacknPez
Summary: To prevent himself from getting depressed, Jarod goes out on a "discovery adventure". He finds more than what he bargains for.
1. A New Discovery

**Unpredictable Turn of Events**

by Sabs, RubyTrinity, pretendergurl, and Twin2of3

Disclaimer: sighs w/ boredom Yeah, yeah, yeah... the Pretender characters are not ours, don't sue us poor college students, can we get on w/ the fanfic now? _Thank_ you... grumbles Those stupid needless laws about stuff most of us don't care about anyway... brightens YAY!! Now time for more fanfic!

Sabs' A/N: Writing this w/ Anna, Em, and Annie have been a total blast so far! Kudos to you guys!! And, thanks to Jay for reading it for us when it was still being formed in our imaginations!

**CHAPTER 1: A New Discovery**

It was a dark night, with a full moon and a large amount of cloud coverage, so no stars were visible. Jarod sighed at the depressing thought. He did not need this now. Things in his life were so dark and ominous already, he needed something to cheer him up.

"OK then," he said to himself, getting up from his bed. "It's time for a discovery adventure!" He perked up at the thought, his smile widening. Definitely time for a new discovery! He picked up his leather jacket from the back of the chair and left his latest lair, leaving the life-packed DSAs behind for a day. Walking along the street, he paused.

An unsettling feeling come over him as his gaze drifted over the street behind him. He could swear he was being followed. He shook his head, he had been working too hard. He needed a break, which is why this little midnight adventure was so important. His pace quickened as he imagined the sugar-filled confectionary he could fill himself on. And maybe, just maybe, he could find some new discovery. He had been out in the world for five years but there was still so much to discover. And with all the atrocities he dealt with, to have the simple pleasure of discovering a childhood toy or treat brought a pure sense of joy to his life. The white flourscent lighting greeted him as he entered the shop. He couldn't help the grin that grew on his face, even as the prickling sensation on the back of his neck returned, indicating he was being watched.

Jarod shook his head to clear the nagging feeling. Oh well, he thought. Must be the wind. He greeted the sales clerk with a "hello" and a comment about the weather before venturing into the Land of the Aisles. As he went through each aisle, he scanned each item in turn, recognizing a good number of them. He passed the Reese's Pieces, the Skittles, and the Gummy Bears. His memory of the yummy gummies made him relish the thought aloud. OK, candy aise done, he thought. Next, the packaged drinks! His eyes stopped at an orange and green plastic container claiming "100% Daily Value Vitamin C" on the label.

"Hmm." he thought aloud, taking the container from the shelf. He walked over to the counter and asked, "Is this as good as it is nutritious?" with a curious expression on his face. The clerk gave him a curious expression of his own.

"You've never heard of Tang before, mister? Geez, where've you been?"

"I-I've been busy." Jarod replied, his genius-mind reluctantly having to wake up from its slumber.

"I guess so," the teenager replied with an odd look. "You want it?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Jarod smiled.

"It'll be $1.49." The clerk replied.

Jarod finished his purchase. "Thank you very much-" Jarod read the nametag on the teen's shirt "- Sean! Have a good night."

Sean smiled. "You too, mister. And, you enjoy your Tang."

"Oh, I will," Jarod laughed. "I'm sure it will be very good!" He opened the door with a jingle and went again out into the seemingly not-so-dark night.

His step was lighter as he walked back to his latest lair, the distraction of Shop-n-Go proving effective. But just as he thought his evening free from troubles he felt the back of his neck prickle for the third time that night. This time he stopped and looked around. Nothing stirred in the street. Running from the Centre was finally making him paranoid, he thought as he turned back around and stepped forward. He bumped straight into something warm and solid.


	2. Meeting Danger

**Unpredictable Turn of Events**

by Sabs, RubyTrinity, pretendergurl, and Twin2of3

Disclaimer: sighs w/ boredom Yeah, yeah, yeah... the Pretender characters are not ours, don't sue us poor college students..... yadda yadda yadda.

Sabs' A/N: I apologize that these chapters are so short, I'm just trying to pace the speed of the story posting! After all, this story is still a work in progress! Hehe, anyways, happy reading!

**CHAPTER 2: Meeting Danger**

"M-miss Parker." He spluttered. Had he ever woken up from his nightmare, or was this just another version of the twisted and fractured dreams he had been having lately? Surely Miss Parker was not really standing in front of him, in the middle the street, in the middle of the night. She continued to stare at him and he found it hard not to be transfixed by her gaze. she opened her mouth to speak.

"J-Jarod?" Miss Parker was dumbfounded. Why is Jarod, of all people, out in the middle of the street in the middle of the night? How did he know she'd be out here this late, much less "here" at all? Was he here to torment her, to play his usual mind-numbing games? "W-Where did you come from?"

"Miss Parker, I-" Jarod was rendered speechless. He didn't know whether to run or stay. His gaze wandered around the area. "Am I to expect sweepers to come out of the shadows anytime now, or is this a non-Centre'd meeting?"

"No sweepers now doesn't mean no sweepers period, Jarod." Miss Parker got over the shock of the surprise meeting. She got out her cell phone. "That's what this is for, Wonder Boy."

Jarod breathed slowly in and out, calming himself down. No sweepers now meant his appearance was not expected, meaning that he still had a chance. "Wanna go and have some Tang?" he inquired with an innocent grin on his face covering his uncertainty. "I know this great place that would give us free water and spoons..." He pointed back to the shop behind him.

Miss Parker shook her head, addled. "Tang. You... bought Tang?" What in the world was this, Prodigy Boy doing with Tang?

Jarod watched the confusion playing across Miss Parker's face and saw this as his moment of opportunity. Dropping the grocery bag, he grabbed her small wrist and with a spin and one quick move, he had removed the cell phone from Miss Parker's grasp. Miss Parker's throat became dry as she realized her 9 mm was no longer in its holster, but pointing straight at her.

"Sorry, but I'm never going back to the Centre," Jarod said as he threw the cell phone to the ground and stomped on it. Miss Parker felt anger swelling up within her. That was a brand new model! With a defiant stare at Syd's damned experiment, she turned as if to walk away. But Jarod was not the only one proficient in martial arts. With a sweeping crescent kick, Miss Parker knocked the gun out of Jarod's hand and away from them both.

"That's too bad, Jarod, because for me to get out, you gotta go in," she retorted.

"That's not true, and you know it." Jarod said it so quietly Miss Parker almost missed it.

"Wh-What?" Miss Parker shook her head and scrunched up her face, incredulous.

"I said, that's not true, and you know it. You know very well that won't happen, however hard you try to deny it to yourself. What happened when I was captured last time? You were shot and you almost died. Do you really think they will let your soul go after they have mine?" Jarod lifted an eyebrow. "Let's be real here. They have you for life... that is, until you stop letting them keep that control. You are in control of your own life, if only you let me help you gain that control back." He extended his hand. "Miss Parker, listen to me." Jarod paused, examining her face expression. "Remember?" he continued softly. "We played together as kids. You can trust me. Let me help you get your life back, your past, present, and future."

Miss Parker remained still. "We need to go." She said unemotionally. "I need to think. Making a suicidal decision is not something to take lightly."

Jarod let out a silent sigh of relief. "Then let's go somewhere and have some Tang."


	3. The Return of the Hood

**Unpredictable Turn of Events**

by Sabs, Anna, Em, and Annie

Disclaimer: Oh man, do I have to repeat myself _again_? OK, ya know what? Just read it in either Chapter 1, Chapter 2, or simply don't worry about it. Whichever way you go, however, DON'T SUE, and I won't get mad, _cocks head to one side_ kay? _pleased grin_ Alrighty then, now on to the story!

A/N: BIG THANK-YOU's TO ALL WHO REVIEW(/ED)!!! THEY MEAN A LOT TO ALL OF US!

**CHAPTER 3: The Return of the Hood**

Miss Parker rolled her eyes and followed the Pretender around the corner to the Buzz Café, a small coffee shop next door to an empty bookstore. After ordering a dark roast for Miss Parker and a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream for himself, Jarod sat down in a plush chair with a goofy grin on his face.

"I like this place, it so homey." Miss Parker looked around as she sipped the delightfully bitter coffee. The café did feel very cozy. It was nicely furnished in plums and magentas that gave the place a rich quality.

Black and white photos of the café's past were placed strategically on the walls, and the music of a concert pianist was playing softly over the speakers. Yes, she could understand why Jarod liked this place.

"Jarod..." she began. He looked up into her eyes. Man, she thought. Why does he have to be so gorgeous? I wonder what he's like in bed... Miss Parker shook her head, forcing out the thoughts passing through her mind. This was Sydney's lab rat for pete's sake! She gathered her coat and stood to leave.

"This was a mistake, I - I have to go."

Jarod sprang up to stop her. "Miss Parker, please!"

"No, Jarod, you don't understand! The others... they're here..." her voice trailed off as the expression on Jarod's face changed. He looked so hurt, betrayed. "They'll be looking for me... and for you. You have to leave the city."

"Come with me," Jarod whispered, not daring to look at her.

"C'mon, Jarod! When are you going to get it through that genius head of yours that I can't?"

"Why are you afraid of me, Miss Parker?" Jarod asked softly.

Miss Parker stepped back, "This has nothing to do with you, Jarod!"

"It has everything to do with me! You said it yourself, when I return to the Centre, you can leave. Now, why won't you come with me?"

A voice from behind them sent chills down Jarod's spine.

"Because Miss Parker is doing her job."

Jarod slowly turned to face Mr. Lyle and three Sweeper teams.

"Time to go home, all of us."

I think this is a LITTLE more of an adventure than I was looking for, Jarod thought as he was quickly went over his options. He could either kick the gun out of Lyle's hand and run like the dickens, or he could kick it out of his hand and go for the gun. He inwardly winced as he realized either option would mean risking getting shot. He kept his face expressionless. "Maybe for you, Lyle, but if you recall, I moved." Jarod replied with a smirk.

"Really?" Lyle replied sardonically. "That's funny, I never saw the memo. Now, put your hands behind your back." He raised his 9 mm and aimed it at Jarod. "Or somebody's gonna have a hole in their head."

Jarod cast a pleading look Miss Parker's way as sweepers handcuffed him. Miss Parker avoided his eyes. "I can't change a thing, Jarod, and you know it." she answered his unspoken plea in a cold voice. "My job is to catch you. I do that, I'm home free."

Jarod sighed. "You'll never be free of the Centre, Miss Parker," he replied quietly. "I can help you free yourself, but you've got to be willing to accept the help."

"C'mon, let's go." Lyle shoved Jarod. "No more chitchatting with my sister, you poor excuse for a genius. I hope you enjoyed your time outside, because you're never going to see it again." he laughed evilly.

Jarod cringed. This was going to be a lonnnnng ride.

Miss Parker looked away when Jarod's breathing began to quicken as Willie placed the black hood over Jarod's head. Lyle grinned as Jarod failed to suppress a shudder when the scratchy material bushed against his face. Lyle nodded to Sam who yanked Jarod's arms back and clamped braces tightly on the Pretender's biceps.

Jarod was now in a very uncomfortable position – his wrists were bound in front and attached to a chain around his waist to which his ankles were also firmly shackled. Miss Parker's heart ached at the sight of the trussed Pretender. Sam and Willie each took an arm and dragged the frightened Pretender to an awaiting Town Car.

"Coming, Sis?" Lyle asked with a smile.

Miss Parker said nothing, but stalked out with Lyle on her heels. She tried to see which of the three cars the Pretender was in. She did not need another "turning point" lecture on the way to the airport. Unfortunately, Lyle gestured and opened the passenger door of one of the Town Cars and Miss Parker could see Jarod's dark outline in the backseat beside Willie.

Miss Parker entered the vehicle and allowed her brother to close her door. Mr. Lyle then got in behind her so that he and Willie were on either side of Jarod. The driver's door opened and Sam slid behind the wheel.

Jarod jumped slightly as the engine started, but forced himself to calm down before he gave Lyle a true indication of his fear. He could tell that Lyle was to his right and it must be Willie on his left because Sam's hulky build would have given Jarod less room. That meant that Sam was driving, and the fresh floral scent that permeated the Lincoln told Jarod that the final occupant was Miss Parker.

The car was silent as they drove through residential neighborhoods until they reached the highway. Sam turned onto the cloverleaf entrance to the interstate and Jarod felt the car accelerating. They were now only minutes from the airport's helipad. Jarod suddenly realized how trapped he really was. I can't escape, he thought helplessly. The helicopter won't be any help, and with two Sweeper teams following us, they'll force me into the chopper.

"I bet you're glad to be coming home, eh Jarod?" Lyle asked with an evil grin.

"I already told you, Lyle – that's not my home," Jarod said in a controlled voice from under the hood.

"You're right, Jarod," Lyle said. Underneath the course material, Jarod raised his eyebrows. "The Centre may not be your home, but let's face it. It's the closest thing to a home that you'll ever have, so suck it up."

Jarod felt the anger inside of him explode and he threw himself on Lyle, trying to claw at the thumb less man with his shackled hands. Jarod hit pay dirt and slammed his fist in Lyle's groin. Lyle screamed out in agony. Jarod was just about to deliver another blow when his head suddenly exploded with pain. He could feel a warm liquid dripping down the back of his head from the butt of Willie's handgun. Lyle took a few deep breaths to recover and then struck Jarod across the jaw. Jarod let his eyes water beneath the hood. There would be plenty of opportunities for bravery later.

"If you ever touch me again..." Lyle hissed

"What will you do, Lyle? Kill me? I don't think you have the authorization to do that," Jarod retorted.

Lyle leaned over and Jarod could feel his breath on his neck. "There are worse things than death. You'll learn that soon enough."

Lyle smiled with satisfaction as Jarod began to hyperventilate. He leaned back and watched the Pretender's rapid rise and fall of his chest.

Miss Parker had been watching the events in the backseat through the rearview mirror. She was so sick of her brother's superiority complex. She turned around to face the trio in the backseat.

"Jarod, you have to calm down," she said softly but firmly.

"Aw, getting a heart, Sis?" Lyle jibed.

Miss Parker flashed him a look. "I'm just trying to keep Wonder Boy in semi-good condition until we reach Blue Cove. I would think that you would appreciate that."

Miss Parker turned her attention back to the Pretender who was still breathing erratically. His hands were clenched in fists so tightly that his knuckles were white. The flash of the metal handcuffs caught Miss Parker's eye and she was reminded of the last car she and Jarod were in.

"_You know, we've been through a lot together, from when we were kids at the Centre to the past couple of days. I know that our allegiances are rarely the same, but I've always felt, always known, there was something more to our lives than 'I run and you chase."_

"_Maybe we just do what we have to in order to get by in this life, Jarod."_

"_Maybe we both deserve something more."_

"_Just...just forget those days on the island. Forget that moment of weakness. Turning points only happen when you have something to turn to."_

Miss Parker reached back and took one of Jarod's hands in her own. He froze at her touch.

"Jarod, please calm down. Just breathe slowly," she coaxed, gently massaging his tensed hand until it he relaxed and his breathing became regulated.

She began to turn back around, but Jarod held tightly to her hand, silently pleading for her to stay with him. Miss Parker looked at Lyle, but he was dialing his cell phone. Miss Parker gave Jarod's hand a squeeze of assurance and turned to the front before Lyle noticed.


	4. Destination, Blue Cove

**Unpredictable Turn of Events**

by Sabs, Anna, Em, and Annie

Disclaimer: I do not like them, Sam I am, I do not like green eggs and ham! I do not like them with ice cream, I do not like them in my dream. I do not like them at the Centre, I do not like them in the winter. I do not like green eggs and ham!

Sabs' A/N: Disclaimer in honor of earthdrago, who gave me the idea! Thank you!!

Also, I'd just like to apologize for the long wait you've all had to endure! We have more of the story written, but I'd like to have SOMEthing to work with when we're stuck on a part! Besides, us having un-posted parts guarantees you'll have new posts coming from us! Anyways, thanks for reading!!!

Gogo: Here ya go!! Although not creatively informative, your reviews (plural... :-P) DEFINITELY gives me a lot of enthusiasm on your part! Thanks! Enjoy this next part...

Ginger: Thanks! I was in a Tang phase when I started this, and I think it'd be something Jarod'd enjoy! And, about J and MP being evenly matched, we try. I know we all get tired of MP always being portrayed as, how you said, "a lovesick schoolgirl or an alcohol-addicted woman so trapped in her own bitterness that it's a wonder she can get out of bed, let alone have the brains and talent required to survive at the Centre." I love your eloquence!

Earthdrago: Thanks for your compliment! I love to spell!! :-D In fact, I love grammar! So if you ever need a proofreader, I'm your gal!

pretenderfan: (beaming with pride) Thanks!! We try. And, we'll see what we can do about the JMP romance! As you know, MP needs to soften up before she can admit to having feelings toward J; so far, it's working! ;-) Keep reading, and maybe you'll be in for a nice surprise! (Hehehe, of course I COULD just be saying that to get you and all the other JMP shippers to keep reading... ;-) hehehe...)

Now, on to chapter 4!

**CHAPTER 4: Destination, Blue Cove**

Just ahead, the airport was materializing from the top of a hill. Sam took the exit for the helipad and the two Town Cars behind them followed. The three Lincolns came to a stop on the tarmac and Lyle went to talk with the Centre pilot. He returned momentarily and filled Miss Parker in on the plan.

"You, me, Sam, and our Boy Genius will take the first chopper back to Blue Cove. Dad's got a Sweeper team waiting for us on the Tower helipad. Willie and the others will take the jet back."

"Whatever, let's just do this," she snapped. Without looking back, she climbed into the helicopter.

"Hello, Miss Parker!" the pilot called.

"Roy, make this the fastest flight of your life, understand?" Miss Parker replied.

"Yes, Miss Parker."

The other three piled into the helicopter. Jarod followed, struggling against the sweepers the whole way in.

"You know, Jarod," Lyle commented offhandedly with an evil grin as the helicopter's engines started and they lifted off. "I'm almost hoping you'll be fighting the whole way back. All the more reason to have fun with you. In fact, keep it up." He smirked.

"This is just a game to you, isn't it, Lyle?" Jarod winced, gritting his teeth. The sweepers apparently saw fit to spare him the ease of buckling him in his seat as Jarod knocked his head against the hard window. "Just like when you tortured and killed your father, your friend, those Asian young women--"

Lyle callously yanked the hood off the pretender's head. "Now _that's _just cruel, Jarod." He cocked his head at Jarod, his expression that of a cat who swallowed a canary. "Where's your decorum? Talking about the dead in such an insensitive way."

Jarod stared at him. "Sounds like the pot calling the kettle black. You should know about cruelty, Lyle. You've got a Master's in cruelty and the inhumanity arts." Lyle's hand met Jarod's face with a loud smack. Jarod's and Lyle's eyes met. "Hmm, seems I hit a nerve." Jarod commented evenly.

Lyle's evil smile grew so it went from ear to ear. "You have no idea." He shoved the black hood back over Jarod's head and tied it unnecessarily tight around the pretender's neck.

"Careful, or you might be bringing in damaged goods, and-- you'll have-- nothing to barter your pitiful-- carcass with in front of-- the Triumvirate." Jarod gasped for breath. The hoodstrings loosened a little.

Lyle's voice was sardonic. "Thanks for the reminder, genius. I'll be sure to keep that in mind. How long did it take you to figure that one out?" He took Jarod's ears in each hand and twisted 360 degrees. Jarod let out a groan of pain. "You going to behave, or am I going to have to detach those ears from your head? You'll still hear your own screams as I do it, I promise." Lyle snickered evilly.

Jarod gritted his teeth in pain. "Go suck-- on a-- rotten lemon." was his only reply. In response, Lyle stopped twisting and looked to the senior sweeper. "Sam? Want to participate?"

Sam brightened at the offer. "It'd be my pleasure, Mr. Lyle." Jarod heard Lyle back away and sensed a heavier presence in front of him.

Before Sam could get started using him as a punching bag, Jarod heard the clicking of Miss Parker's stilettos approach. "Before you get started, you might want to wait until he is safely in SL-26." Miss Parker sounded cold. "You're at a stopping point, aren't you? Oh, and Lyle, that was a rhetorical question." Her voice sounded sarcastic. "Just let me know if you need 'rhetorical' defined."

Jarod inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he was only momentarily saved. He knew he would pay for his lip to Lyle and his antics involving a shirt button from the last time with Sam.

****

The flight went by quietly... well, as quietly as it could with the blades spinning so close above them. Lyle patched Mr. Raines through on the radio and described, in detail, _his_ capture of Jarod, but no one was really listening to him. Sam was keeping a close eye on Jarod; he'd been tricked too many times by this menace of a labrat and wasn't taking any chances. Even the fact that they were at least one hundred feet above the ground didn't make him relax his watch. No one could tell what Jarod was doing under that hood, but he was sitting very still.

Miss Parker didn't have the peace of mind Jarod seemed to show. She could imagine him meditating in a tepee on a beach somewhere, dreaming about his freedom. But, she had lost even the dream of freedom. Somewhere deep inside her knew that she would never get out of the Centre. They hadn't let her out when she was a girl, when Tommy wanted to take her away, or when Jarod had been caught before.

There was no reason to think they'd let her out now, especially with Mr. Raines in charge. The fact that he was probably her biological father only made her dislike the man more, and she wasn't about to kiss his butt like her _baby_ brother! With Mr. Miss Parker running the place there had been a slight chance that he would keep his word and let her go, but no way was Raines going to honor a deal made with Mr. Parker.

Jarod's words echoed in her mind: _"You'll never be free of the Centre, Miss Parker,"_ She had realized that now. Her meeting with Sydney just after he'd bombed SL-27 flashed in front of her eyes. _"They will never let me out of here,"_ he'd said then, and it was true for her now.

_"I can help you free yourself, but you've got to be willing to accept the help."_ Could he really help? Was he smart enough to keep both of them away from the Centre? Could he make them invisible to all the eyes that were watching? She didn't know, but she had to find out. The problem was how to get him alone in some private place. There was no chance of that in the helicopter, and they'd be landing at the Centre soon, where there were eyes in every window, every wall; they never blink. Then it came to her.

There were no cameras in Renewal Wing.


	5. A Turning Point

**Unpredictable Turn of Events**

by Sabs, Anna, Em, and Annie

Disclaimer: (S singing to self) Twinkle twinkle, little star! How I wonder what you are!

(Jarod interrupting) Excuse me, but don't you know what a star is? It's a big ball of gaseous substance in outer space. Its energy causes it to shine with light, bright enough for us to see from several light years away.

(S thinks to self) Who IS this wise-guy? He must think himself some sort of genius... Big know-it-all, that's what he is...

A/N: We interrupt your regularly scheduled A/N to inform you that there will be no A/N today. Thank you.

(S shouts out) Yes there will be!!! THANK YOU Em, FOR PROOFREADING OUR FIC SO FAR! Your input has been a LOT OF HELP!! (Em laughs appreciatively) Em: No problem!! (S adds) And, thank you Bec Bec for proofreading this chapter for me one last time before updating! Kudos on a great job.

earthdrago: Thanks for the compliment!! We're trying hard to keep the characters exactly how they're portrayed in the eps.

Onisius: Thanks for the raving review!! We're working on it, honest. (whistling innocently, hands stuffed in pockets, eyes gaze everywhere but at O) As for what'll happen to MP and J, you'll just have to read on and see! (laughs)

Nancy: Thank you for the descriptive review!! It good to know exactly what we're doing right or wrong! It helps us shape our writing accordingly.

Mercy: I grin at such enamored-ness! I'm glad you were caught up in the story; that's what we want to happen with our readers.

Andrea: Thanks for the review! Wow, I sure didn't expect it... (wink)

**CHAPTER 5: A Turning Point**

They landed in the midst of all the fanfare of a grand homecoming, except this celebration had a good supply of freaks and no streamers. She maneuvered her way next to Jarod. Everyone was congratulating Lyle on the successful hunt and not even looking at the prey.

"Run!" she whispered to him.

"Are you crazy? There's no way I'd get out of this! If I run I'll be killed!" He couldn't believe she'd even suggest such a stupid plan.

"That's the point, Genius!" She rolled her eyes, exasperated. "I need to get you somewhere private. Renewal Wing is the only place without cameras. If you run, you'll be guaranteed a ticket for re-education, since you're needed **_alive_**, and then I'll come for you. Now, come on! Knock me over and make a run for it!"

She wasn't really expecting the blow that came in the next instant. It caught her off guard, so her planned fall was actually very convincing.

Jarod turned away from her and started for the roof's emergency exit, in the opposite direction from the crowd. He didn't make it within ten feet of the door before there were a dozen guns trained on him.

He halted quickly but did not make his re-re-capture easy on anyone. This time, it was Lyle who hit him with the butt of his handgun. And, this time, he was hit more than once. He counted six whacks before he blacked out. Interestingly, his vision turned orange before it darkened to black. It reminded him of the Tang he'd left behind with his freedom. He could only hope that Miss Parker had a plan.

Miss Parker watched with mixed emotions as an unconscious Jarod was dragged to the door leading back into the Centre.

"Hey, Sis, cheer up! You should be clicking your heels. The Lab Rat's back! You can go back to Corporate for all I care," Lyle said as he turned to follow his prize.

Miss Parker whirled on her heel and grabbed Lyle by the throat, her long nails drawing blood.

"Listen, you piece of slime! You may have caught him, but Jarod is still _my _responsibility," Miss Parker hissed menacingly.

"Not anymore, Miss Parker," Raines wheezed from behind. "Mr. Lyle will now be in charge of the Pretender Program."

"What about Sydney? Jarod needs him! They've done simulations together for thirty years!" Miss Parker burst out, startled.

"Jarod must be re-educated. Sydney would only be a hindrance in that process," Lyle said.

"Re-educated?" Miss Parker asked, a glimmer of hope. There was only one place where re-education occurred.

"Jarod is being taken to Renewal Wing as we speak," Raines said with a smile.

"So, what are you going to do to him?" Miss Parker asked, hoping her tone sounded indifferent.

"Oh, you don't want to know," Lyle said. The look on his face reminded Miss Parker of the Grinch plotting the elimination of Christmas. Lyle and Raines started heading toward the doors of their domain. Miss Parker, now seriously worried but still trying not to show it, stayed where she was.

"Besides, Miss Parker, Jarod is no longer any of your concern. I'm putting you and your team on the trail of the clone and the rest of Jarod's family. I have a feeling that they will be excellent work incentives for our Pretender," Mr. Raines ordered.

"No. I took the Jarod assignment with the understanding that once Boy Wonder came home, I could write my own ticket. I want out." Miss Parker's voice had an edge to it.

"That deal was made with Mr. Parker. It means nothing to me," Raines replied evenly, still walking. "Oh, and Miss Parker," he turned back for a moment, "Don't take five years to track them down either. One kid and an old man should not be that hard to find."

Miss Parker's heart fell to her toes. Jarod had been right. He had been returned to the Centre but she was still trapped. They had double-crossed her. Well, now she would return the favor.

Miss Parker was still fuming as she boarded the elevator to go down to her office. Then she reminded herself that tonight she would save Jarod and together they would escape the Centre.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jarod's return to the Centre was relatively uneventful. He was taken straight to an isolation cell in Renewal Wing, per Raines' orders. Jarod had struggled as much as he could on the way down, but the six blows Lyle had given him devastatingly weakened him. He was no match for the burly sweeper. Only after Jarod had stopped fighting from sheer exhaustion did Sam let up. He was flung carelessly into a cell and was left alone. The door closed with a dead boom. The sound echoed with seclusion and gloom in the deep, dark halls. The only sounds of life were an occasional shuffle as other inmates moved about in their own cells.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raines returned to his office in an evilly good mood. Lyle waited by the door.

"Smooth move there, Raines," Lyle commented, raising an eyebrow. "Miss Parker must be completely ticked off now. Dishonoring their deal was prowess at its finest."

Raines opened the door and walked in. Lyle followed.

Raines' grin was enough to freeze anyone else's blood but it energized Lyle. He closed the door. "She must be kept reined in. An adversary you can't see is an adversary to be nervous about." He walked around to his chair and sat down. "I want Jarod relocated in six hours. Move him to SL-26."

"Why the change in location?" Lyle grinned. "Not that I mind the transfer, mind you."

"There have been too many secrets leaked to the wrong people, and the last thing we need is a strayed pretender. Another escape will ensure a decisive step from the Triumvirate to replace our management." He paused. "The only people who need to know where he is are you and I."

"What about surveillance?" Lyle replied, curious.

"The cameras should be sufficient. And assign the mute sweeper."

"Brock," Lyle supplied.

"Yes." Raines nodded. "Assign no one else. Isolate the first ten feet on the east end. There are no ventilation shafts." Slightly startled, Lyle looked at Raines from a picture on the wall he had been absentmindedly studying. "I don't even want Angelo finding where he is."

"I'm on it," Lyle said with a curt nod. He turned and headed out the door. Pausing, he glanced at Raines and added, "I'll keep in touch."

"Be sure that you do." Raines had a glint in his eyes that could make anyone run away in terror. Lyle only looked at him before turning back around to make the preparations. Six hours was not a lot of time for what he had to do.

Broots was coming out of the elevator when he saw Lyle exit Raines' office. He shuddered, scurrying out of sight. Either man was formiddable and frightening alone, but together? A terrifying thought to say the least. Peeking around the corner, he saw Lyle enter the elevator. Broots headed to the stairs. He needed to get word to Miss Parker. She needed to know this latest piece of information.

TBC

You know the drill! You review, we'll talk to the PTBs of this fic about continuing... :-p


End file.
